The instant invention relates generally to envelope inserting apparatus, and more particularly to an ejection device for mis-inserted envelopes associated with an envelope turner and an envelope sealer.
Machines for inserting documents and the like into envelopes are well known. These inserting machines are typically associated with an in-line mailing machine located downstream which prints the requisite postage on the stuffed envelope. However, prior to the postage being printed, it is usually necessary to turn the envelope 90 degrees or 180 degrees depending on the configuration of the metering equipment in relation to the inserting equipment. If the postage meter is oriented in the same direction as the discharge from the inserting equipment, a turn of 90 degrees is required for the envelope; if the postage meter is oriented 90 degrees to the direction of the inserting equipment, a turn of 180 degrees is required by the envelope.
It sometimes happens that an envelope that is intended to be stuffed does not get opened and thus contains no inserts. It is also a fact that in the course of the inserting process, some envelopes become damaged. It then becomes necessary to remove these unopened or damaged envelopes from the flow of envelopes so that they do not reach the postage meter and further processing.
Many prior art devices are known for removing mis-inserted envelopes from the paper path of an inserting system. One such ejection system removes the mis-inserted envelope between the envelope inserter and an envelope turning device, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,422 issued Mar. 27, 1990 to the assignee of the instant invention. The prior art ejection systems typically consume additional length in the path of travel of the envelope, which is undesirable in many applications because space is usually limited. Also, the prior art ejection systems are complex and thus are more prone to breakdown.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides an envelope ejection device in association with an envelope turner which does not lengthen the path of travel of the envelopes, and which is considerably less complex in terms of number of parts and manner of operation.